


Blueprint (Of Your Smile)

by Ace_Valentin_21



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, MJ is a Good Artist, Mutual Pining, Nakia is a Good Bro, Science Nerds, Shuri is Gay, and you can never tell me otherwise, leave my sweet summer children alone, wagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Valentin_21/pseuds/Ace_Valentin_21
Summary: They had only been staying at the palace for three days, but MJ already found herself wanting to worm her way into the Wakandan Princess’s - Lab? Pants? Heart? Who knows? MJ certainly doesn’t. But when she makes a bet with Okoye and an alliance with Nakia, she ends up going after all of her goals - except the pants one. Okoye would kill her.





	1. Chapter 1

“You disgust me.”  
“In my defence, the guards were sleeping and I was left unsupervised.”  
“They were wide awake!”  
“Yeah, but they let me in.”  
“You came in through the window!”  
“...They didn’t stop me?”  
“How did you get through the glass?”  
“Whoa, lady, put the spear down.”  
Okoye glared down at the girl who had somehow broken into the princess’s private laboratory. She didn’t look like much, just a mostly-unassuming teenaged girl. Okoye knew right from the start that she had the face of a troublemaker, but as the general of the Dora Milaje, she would’ve thought her instruction to “stay inside your rooms at all times during the night unless given express permission from a member of the Dora Milaje or the royal family” would’ve carried some weight even in the mind of a mischievous outsider. Clearly she was wrong. 

The girl - Michelle, Okoye recalled - smiled cheekily at her, then when her plea for the general to lower her weapon was ignored, the smile turned into a frown of distaste.

“Look, lady, I was just exploring. I didn’t know this was some super-secret off-limits vault or something, so can you please chill?”

Okoye bristled at the insolent girl’s casual address - she had no intention of putting up with being called “lady” - but before she could say anything, the girl continued.

“There’s some prety impressive stuff in there, though. I’d kill to get a look at the blueprints-“  
Michelle was cut off as she was knocked off her feet.

Okoye pressed her knee into the girl’s stomach, and the tip of her spear was hovering mere centimetres above the other’s jugular. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the troublesome little brat had the audacity to laugh.  
“Dude, you know I didn’t mean that literally, right? Don’t you guys have metaphors in Wakanda?”  
Okoye shot her a menacing glance, and for once the outsider had the good sense to shut up.

“You listen to me, girl,” Okoye spat, in a voice barely above a whisper, “you are to take your instructions seriously from now on. I and the rest of the Dora Milaje have been given express orders to defend this laboratory against trespassers of any nationality with lethal force. If I find you back here, I’ll take great pleasure in dismembering you. Is that clear?”  
Michelle’s single nod was enough to satisfy Okoye, who was tired of dealing with the mischievous girl. “Now, get back to your rooms, if you know what’s good for you.”

The outsider got up, rubbing her neck, then turned to leave. Before she even took a step down the hall, she turned back around.

“Wait - if I got the permission of whoever that room belongs to, could I go in?”  
Okoye considered it for a moment. “Yes, in theory, but there’s no chance you’d get the Princess’s approval.”  
Michelle’s eyes widened. “Wait, you mean Shuri? The hot one?”  
Okoye furrowed her brows in confusion, but the girl waved her hand dismissively. “Forget I said that. It is Shuri, right?”  
“...Yes?”  
The girl laughed again - it would be a nice sound, had she not been so infuriating.  
“Tell you what, I’ll see you here same time next week.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me,” she said, now sporting a cocky grin. “Within seven day’s time, I’ll be in there again - but legit, not sneaking in. Wanna bet on it? I’ll stay out of your figurative hair if you win, and if I win - well, getting back in there would be enough of a prize for me.”

Okoye was... stunned. She should’ve run snarky little Miss I-Can-Break-Into-Maximum-Security-Laboratories through right then and there, but something stopped her. Instead, she found herself laughing - a dry, sardonic laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.  
“It appears you have yourself a wager - but only one week. And this bet will not excuse any misbehaviours from now till then, understood?”  
Michelle grinned wider, and brought her hand up in a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am,” she crowed as she started walking away down the halls.

Okoye’s steely resolve had been useful in many situations before, but never had her willpower been so tested until then - it was a struggle to keep herself from wringing the cheeky outsider’s neck. Just one more week, she consoled herself. Then she would be free of the girl’s insolence - presuming she’s as honest as she is foolhardy.

Oh, if only.


	2. Chapter 2

MJ was still reeling when she got back to her chambers. The designs, revolving in holographic projections, were so complex and beautiful she found it hard to remember exactly what they looked like.   
The tech in that place - dear God, MJ thought that the fluorine explosion that shattered the glass had killed her and someonje had accidentally let her into nerd heaven.   
Even the decór of the lab was amazing. The geometric designs, bold colours meshing with black and white, took her breath away long before Okoye got the chance. Seriously, she had never seen something as badass as the mining drill centrepiece of the lab. Major power move from the princess.

Speaking of the princess...  
Hot damn.

MJ knew it was pathetic - she reminded herself of that every time she completed a meme reference that Shuri started, blushed and giggled like a child at her jokes or felt the need to steal and wear Shuri’s clothes - but nothing could stop her full-fledged crush from ruining her life.

Okay, maybe a little melodramatic, but still.

She sat down on her bed (green and black sheets in geometric patterns, interior design on point) and brought her mind back to the task at hand: getting the princess to let her into that lab... by letting her into her heart.

Sure, there were other ways; settle for best buds, asking for a favour, spinning some lie about a science project or even tricking the other girl into giving permission. Unfortunately, the gross red thing in her chest wanted nothing less than Shuri’s undivided romantic attention. But how? MJ didn’t think of herself as the most appealing person in the world, definitely not fit for a princess. Hell, she had no idea whether Shuri even swings that way! The best she could hope for was a close friendship, which to her brain, wasn’t a bad deal at all. Shuri was smart, funny, snarky, approachable, an all-round nice person, and cute as hell to boot; MJ would be more than happy to just stay friends if it meant getting to be around her. No, it was her heart that had the problem.

Think like a nerd and all will become clear, MJ mused. She needed a plan. Step by step, allowing for every contingency, keeping it impersonal so that if everything goes to pot, she won’t feel too affected after.

Oh, god, what was she thinking? She was literally planning to seduce the princess, without the sex part. It would be impossible to maintain emotional distance.

Screw it.

It took about half an hour to come up with the bare bones of the plan, and by the time she’d got the scaffolding sorted, the steps were something like this:

1\. SCOUT - Get to know her better.  
2\. SLITHER - Try your best to get her to like you.  
3\. SNIFF - Determine her romantic interest in you.  
4\. STRIKE - Ask to see the lab.  
5\. A) STAY - Develop your relationship if she likes you.  
B) SCRAM - Don’t talk about your feelings ever again if she doesn’t like you.

Satisfied, MJ laid down and waited for the Grim Sleeper to take her tired-ass soul. She had a sudden thought: If Okoye would be working against her (or at the very least not helping), it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have an ally. She resolved to look for a prospective partner tomorrow. She’d need her beauty sleep if she were to win this bet - and the fair Princess’s heart.


End file.
